Heavenly Flames
In the world of Battle Through the Heavens, there exists flames given birth by natural forces, known as Heavenly Flames((异火). From the original Chinese characters,this should have been translated to different or abnormal flames. These Heavenly Flames are incredibly powerful, much stronger than flames created with Dou Qi, and when used by receptariers, can help to increase the effect of the pills created. However, these Heavenly Flames are extremely wild and explosive, not to mention extremely rare, so even if one encounters an Heavenly Flame, it is still extremely difficult to absorb and control it. When an Heavenly Flame is present, all other flames fear and follow it because they are the kings of flames and all other flames naturally serve it. Heavenly Flames are formed through the slow accumulation of the world's Heavenly and tend to have their own unique shapes. For example, The Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame is shaped like a lotus. What's rarer is that a few Heavenly Flames will possess emotions and intelligence! The flame that possesses wisdom is known as a Flame Spirit! Its intelligence is comparable to High-Class Magical Beasts that can shape-shift into a human form! There are 23 different flames that we know of, and they've been ranked according to strength in the "Heavenly Flame Rankings". 1. Emperor Flame 1. 陀舍古帝 - Emperor Flame Appearance: Multi-colored Location: User: Self. Taken by Xiao Yan after becoming flame emperor Ability: 2. Void Devouring Flame/Nihility Devouring Flame 2. 虚无吞炎 - Void Devouring Flame Appearance: A man dressed in black covered in runes with pure black eyes that have no sclera. Location: Hun Clan User: Hun Mie Sheng (Spirit Hall Master), Hun Xu, Xiao Yan Ability: This flame also known as the Nihility Devouring Flame was born in nothingness, and has no appearance to be seen and no form to be grasped. This Ethereal Swallowing Flame is highly mysterious, and is said to be able to devour the heavens and the skies, and possess the ability to swallow all things. There are only a few things in existence that can resist its ravenous devouring. Note: This flame formed a flame spirit and is capable of fighting the clan head of the Gu Clan, Gu Yuan. It is strong enough to swallow an entire realm created by a Dou Sheng and defeat the soul fragment of the Yao clan Dou Di. 3. Purifying Demonic Lotus Flame 3. 净莲妖火 - Purifying Lotus Demon Flame Appearance: * Milky White (Original source is pink) * A white-robed figure was seated at that spot. Wisps of a cream-white flames lingered around him, morphing into various shapes. Location: Demonic Flame Realm User: Purifying Lotus Demon Saint, Xiao Yan(1523) Abilities: * Nightmare Heavenly Fog * Fire Slave * Burns you when you feel emotions under the illusion. Note: The first flame they encountered became a flame spirit that was sealed by the previous holder and was very aggressive towards everyone. The flame spirit gained the techniques of the Purifying Lotus Demon Saint and is able to use Dou Skills and formations. 4. Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame 4. 金帝焚天炎 - Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame Appearance: Golden Location: Gu Clan (Xun Er's clan, one of the eight Ancient Clans) User: Xiao Xun Er, Xiao Yan Ability: Though not as mysterious as the Purifying Lotus Demon Flame, it still has quite the reputation, for this flame is passed down through generations within the Gu Clan, and very few people have the ability to control it. The Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame is able to even incinerate Dou Qi. Legends say that the first user of this flame, when unleashing its power, was able to instantly burn down a spatial realm made by a Dou Sheng. 5. Life Spirit Flame 5. 生灵之焱 - Life Spirit Flame Appearance: Green Location: User: Tuo She Gu Di, Shen Nong, Xiao Yan first app 1567 Ability: This flame is highly strange, for most Heavenly Flames are pervaded with the power of destruction, but the Living Spirits Flame, instead of displaying destructiveness, is instead famous for its power of life. The steam produced by this flame helps to accelerate the growth of magical herbs, and it is said that if one tosses some seeds into this flame, those seeds would quickly germinate and grow. In other words, with this flame, one would no longer need to search for any herbs, and would be able to get boundless amounts of ingredients with just seeds. This Living Spirits Flame is also known as the Flame of Longevity, for any person who obtains this flame would get a lifespan comparable to that of those beasts which are famous for their long lifespan. The only flaw of this flame is that this flame is not very suitable for combat, thus it does little to increment one's battle strength. 6. Eight Wasteland Destruction Flame 6. 八荒破灭焱 - Eight Waste Destruction Flame Appearance: Light Black, A pair of thousand-foot-large flame wings Location: Yan Clan (One of the eight Ancient Clans) User: Tuo She Gu Di, Yan Huo Xuan, Xiao Yan Ability: Strongest flame possessed by the Yan Clan. Can transform into wings with a wingspan of over 300 metres, and is extremely domineering. 7. Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame 7. 九幽金祖火 - Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame Appearance: Golden Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Jin (Yan Clan Leader), Xiao Yan Ability: Has already been fused with Volcanic Stone Flame to create a new Heavenly Flame, and the created flame is able to fight against the Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame on equal grounds. 8. Red Lotus Flame 8. 红莲业火 - Red Lotus Flame Appearance: Deep Red Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Huo Zhi, Xiao Yan Ability: Not much is known about its ability, just that this flame is pretty enchanting and that a red lotus forms within its flames. 9. Three Thousand Star Fire Flame 9. 三千焱炎火 - Three Thousand Star Fire Flame Alternative Name: Undying Flame, Three Thousand Burning Flame Appearance: Dark Purple Location: Born within the stars, later trapped by Pill Tower User: Tuo She Gu Di, Xiao Yan (1205) Ability: The Three Thousand Star Fire Flame is born within the stars, and is able to absorb starlight to grow stronger. When this flame is formed, silver fire descends from the sky, and the land within thousands of miles would be just like a desert, with no differentiation between day and night, for the stars won't show, and the sun won't rise. As this flame lives within the stars, and is difficult to be found, thus this flame would normally exist for longer periods of time as compared to other Heavenly Flames. This is also why most Three Thousand Star Fire Flames found would have its own emotions and intelligence, and is highly difficult to capture. This flame also possesses the ability of "Three Thousand Star Physique", granting its owners immense recovery powers, allowing them to have what is widely known as "undying bodies". The effect of self-healing will only activate if the user is conscious. 10. Nine Serene Wind Flame 10. 九幽风炎 - Nine Serene Wind Flame Appearance: Black Location: Born deep within dark abysses, where cold winds blow endlessly. Later owned by the Yao Clan User: Yao Xing Ji, Yao Wan Huo, Xiao Yan first app 1567 Ability: This flame gives off a strange sound which can affect people's mentalities and emotions, causing them to feel irritated. 11. Bone Chilling Flame 11. 骨灵冷火 - Chilling Bone Flame Appearance: Light blue flame with a large white core (before absorption), blue flame with a light blue core./ In Novel: White coloured Flame Location: Unnamed Ice Plane User: Yao Lao, Xiao Yan (1293 -passed down by Yao Lao) Ability: It has cold attributes along with extreme heat making it more dangerous. 12. Nine Dragon Lightning Flame 12. 九龙 雷 罡 火 - Nine Dragon Lightning Flame Appearance: Silver Flame Location: Burning Flame Valley User: Tang Zhen (1047), Xiao Yan Ability: a dragon’s might gathered in the Heavenly Flame. Hence, it possesses the miraculous effect of shocking one’s soul. Note: Burning Flame Valley has placed a special seal on their flame to ensure no outsiders can use it and that it can be safely passed on within their sect. 13. Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame 13. 龟灵地火 - Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame Appearance: Earth Brown Location: Yao Clan User: Yao Tian, Xiao Yan 14. Fallen Heart Flame 14. 陨落心炎 - Fallen Heart Flame Appearance: Flame Snake/ In Novel: Colourless/Invisible Flame Snake Location: Jia Nan Academy (Inner Branch Tower) User: Tian Huo, Xiao Yan (618) Ability: Refines soul and accelerates Dou Qi training. On a higher level, this Heavenly flame is a good way to wipe out weaker opponents with little or no effort, also anti-soulforms. It also has the ability to make the Dou Qi denser. However after the Dou Qi is refined by the Fallen Heart Flame, the Dou Qi will carry Flame Poison which will make the person who absorbs the Dou Qi incredibly sick. Only an Heavenly flame can protect the person from Flame Poison. 15. Sea Heart Flame 15. 海心焰 - Sea Heart Flame Appearance: It appears to be a sea green flame. In Novel: Ocean Blue Location: User: Han Feng, Mu Gu, Xiao Yan (1487) Ability: Unknown, ability was not stated but it is assumed that it can overpower lower ranked Heavenly flames. 16. Flaming Cloud Water Flame 16. 火云水焱 - Flaming Cloud Water Flame Appearance: Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Huo Yao Ability: 17. Volcanic Stone Flame 17. 火山石焰 - Volcanic Stone Flame Appearance: Fiery red, orange and yellow color, just like lava. Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Jin Ability: 18.Wind and Thunder Fury Flame 18. 风雷怒焱 - Wind and Thunder Fury Flame Appearance: Location: The Wind and Thunder Fury Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Wind and Thunder Fury Flame column was the 18th column (sixth furthest) from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Xiao Xuan Ability: 19. Green Lotus Core Flame 19. 青莲地心火 - Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame Appearance: Originally in the form of a Green Lotus, after absorption it appears to be a green flame. Location: Queen Medusa's Palace. (Formerly) User: Xiao Yan (227), Yao Lao (After possessing Xiao Yan's body) Shown: Manhua chapter 44 Ability: In the novel, it was mentioned that this flame is capable of causing volcanic eruption, though this ability was never used. The color of the flame is Green in the novel rather than Blue as it is shown in the Manhua. the volcanic eruption ability is amplified by a dou technique that xiao yan acquires later on and gets the ability to create a silent pillar of lava under his opponents or anywhere he wishes to. “‘Green Lotus Core Flame’ is nineteenth on the ‘Heavenly Flame’ ranking. It is formed deep underground and has experienced the polishing, fusion, pressure, and carving from the planet’s flame… It forms a spirit in ten years, takes shape in a hundred years and turns into a lotus in a thousand years. When it is completely formed, its color would slant toward the greenish side and the lotus core would form a cluster of green flame, named as “Green Lotus Flame’ or ‘Green Lotus Core Flame’. The strength of this flame is unpredictable. When it is near volcanoes, it can cause volcanoes to erupt, forming a mayira; destructive strength. 20. Dragon Phoenix Flame 20. 龙凤焱 - Dragon Phoenix Flame Appearance: Location: The Dragon Phoenix Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Dragon Phoenix Flame column was the 20th column (fourth furthest) from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User:Xiao Xuan Ability: 21. Six Path Reincarnation Flame 21. 六道轮回炎 - Six Path Reincarnation Flame Appearance: Location: The Six Path Reincarnation Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Six Path Reincarnation Flame column was the third furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Xiao Xuan Ability: 22. Ten Thousand Beast Flame 22. 万兽灵火 - Ten Thousand Beast Flame Appearance: Faint red color of ten thousand beast Location: The Ten Thousand Beast Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Ten Thousand Beast Flame column was the second furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Ability: 23. Mysterious Yellow Flame 23. 玄黄炎 - Mysterious Yellow Flame Appearance: Deep yellow flame Location: The Mysterious Yellow Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Heavenly Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Mysterious Yellow Flame column was the furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. The Mysterious Yellow Flame source was located in mountain range that was at least 100 000 km from the Central Plain and it was summoned by Xiao Yan during his final fight against Emperor Hun Tian. User: Ability: Trivia * Its called Heavenly Flame in the light novel. * There are actually only 22 Heavenly Flames in existence. The Emperor flame is a combination of all of them. * Void Swallowing Flame (9* Dou Sheng) and Purifying Lotus Flame (6 or 7* Dou Sheng) are the only flames to create flame spirits and cultivate dou qi themselves in the series. Gallery: E f.jpg Blue lots flame.PNG|The Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame The flame meteor heart flame.PNG|Fallen Heart Flame (Flame Spirit) Bone Chilling Flame.PNG|Bone Chilling Flame Essence Flame.PNG Category:Flames